


24 Hours A Day 🕐 One AM (Kazuma Mikura)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [2]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Kazu had asked you to meet him at the park and, since it was him asking, you didn’t have much of a problem agreeing to the request.
Relationships: Mikura Kazuma/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕐 One AM (Kazuma Mikura)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kazu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Kazu had asked you to meet him at the park and, since it was him asking, you didn’t have much of a problem agreeing to the request. Once you arrived, you saw the blonde sitting on the park bench, breath coming out in clouds. He smiled when he noticed you.

“Hey, Kazu – ” you were cut off when his lips met yours, and you didn’t hesitate to respond. The guys would never let him live it down if they found out you’re dating, so to keep the heat off of Kazu, you always agreed to meet him in secret every morning.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
